Ncis: 5 Years of Love's Pain
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva) McGee's pain of watching Ziva about to get married had driven him to leave the team and Ncis Washington to Los Angeles base, 5 years later he comes back, but he has changed... on the hunt for a high tech killer, McGee has to rely on his former team to help him catch the one who pushes him to his very limits... will his love be rewarded or will he lose to the Crimson cyborg
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: 5 Years of Love's pain

(working on this story while trying to figure out where to go with other fic)

McGee's Choice:

McGee had spent the last few years since her arrival after Kate's death trying to hold in his feelings for her but it was not easy for, Especially now that she was getting married. Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo had bgan dating after the events of the undercover job they had undertook in the hotel... Gibbs was not happy about it but he let them break rule 12.

Jenny shepherd had congratulated both Ziva and McGee on their engagment which had happened 3 years later, Jenny was a little bruised and her shoulder hurt from taking on the assassins sent after her, she thought she was done for but Mike Franks had come back sooner than she expected and helped deal with the last of them... Gibbs had asked her out to dinner and slowly he was being less withdrawn than usual... Abby began dating a member of the Tech's in the lab, everyone was moving on but McGee.

McGee's feelings for the Israeli goddess were becoming painful and more unbearable by the second.

As the day past McGee found the invitation to their wedding on his desk and Ziva coughed behind him "Well McGee... i'm waiting for your answer" McGee gulped back the bile in his throat as his heart broke... he had not had the heart to tell her about the 3rd decision he had talked to the director about 'gibbs was going to be pissed.

"Come in Agent McGee" Jenny Shepherd called through the door and McGee entered.

"Thanks for seeing me Ma'am" he said feeling very nervous.

"No problem... Whats up?" she asked wondering why he wanted to see her.

"I heard there was a position open at Ncis in Los Angeles" he felt his heart pound... he loved it here but he couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Jenny Shepherd looked shocked and suprised at his request "yes there is... Why" she leaned against her desk.

"Personal reasons" he replied and her eyes narrowed in wonder before nodding clearly shocked by this whole request.

"Very well... when would you like to take up the post of field agent in Los Angeles" she asked taking his forms out.

"As soon as possible" McGee felt his eyes cloud over so he blinked them back as best as he could.

"Well lucky for you, the jet is ready to take you once you finish this case up" she pulled the phone to her ears "I'll phone Hetty in Los Angeles"

"Thank you" he turned to leave and walked to the door before stopping "It's been a pleasure Ma'am" he said before leaving a smiling Shepherd "The pleasure was mine Special Agent McGee" she replied loud catching his ears.

McGee had recalled that conversation while Ziva stood their waiting for him to answer but was cut off by Gibbs head slapping him... Ziva looked confused as Gibbs pulled McGee to the elevator.

"I believe you heard the news from the director" McGee chuckled as Gibbs hit the stop button on the elevator.

"Yes i have... i want to know why?" Gibbs asked losing his patience.

McGee nodded knowing that Gibbs would want to know the truth "Because of them" He motioned to the door and Gibbs looked confused before it hit him.

"You love Ziva" he said knowingly and McGee nodded.

"I understand... i just want to say... your a good agent... we'll miss you" McGee gave Gibbs a soft smile before heading out... this case needed to be over and done with so he can catch his flight.

The end of an Era:

The team had finished up with the case an hour after he had put in for transfer, Tony and Ziva still had no idea, Abby and Ducky didn't know either but Gibbs had called them up to make the announcment.

McGee had packed up everything he owned from his desk and placed them in the bag whille Tony and McGee watched confused "Hey McGeek... spring cleaning" Tony teased good naturly but McGee had not answered which alarmed Tony a little, Ziva was getting worried as Abby, Ducky and Jenny shephered gathered in the bullpen.

Abby was tearing up as McGee walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug "It's been fun Abby" she giggled as he kissed her cheek "I'll keep in contact" he promised and she nodded "you better" McGee chucklled as he hugged Ducky "Take care of yourself Ducky" he said to the older gentleman whoo chuckled "you too Timothy"

McGee turned to Gibbs and Jenny shepherd "as i said before... it has been an honour" he turned to Tony and shook his hand "you take care and be good to her... or i'll come back to deal with you" Tony chuckled at McGee's joke but McGee was not Joking.

McGee turned to Ziva who looked like she was fighting an internal fight to keep the tears at bay "take care Ziva" he leaned in and kissed her cheek before heading to the elevator leaving the team and her behind forever.

now he had a new team to be apart of... Hetty was going to be waiting for him at the terminal when he arrived.

(enjoy the beginning of this fic)

Lycanboy666


	2. 5 Years Later

(Chapter 3 coming soon)

5 years Later:

Director Jenny Shepherd waited outside the Ncis elevator waiting for the prodigal son of Ncis team Gibbs to return from Los Angeles. As the minutes past by slowly, she spotted the sight of a black GT500 Shelby Ford Mustang pulling up into a parking area, she could not believe the sight of a brand new agent McGee which was now stepping from the vehicle driver side and began to walk towards a shocked shepherd.

"Director" he greeted with a soft smile, his hair was slightly longer than before, he was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans with trainers, his time in Los Angeles Ncis had changed him a lot.

"Welcome home Special Agent McGee" she hugged him and pulled back to lead the way to the elevator... everyone was waiting for him in the bulllpen.

Abby was bouncing giddy with happiness as she waited for McGee to walk into the room with the Director, they were all expecting the sight of the familiar geeky nervous exterior of the young agent but nothing could prepare them for what he had become now.

Ziva was sat at her desk looking nervously around her as they waited, she had missed McGee a lot, a part of her felt guilty for his leaving them, she had known about his feelings for her a long time but she instead married Tony and ignored the feelings that the young geek held for her.

The doors opened and Abby gasped at the sight before her, Ziva stood and her voice was caught in her throat, Tony's eyes widened while Ducky and Gibbs stood their smiling at the McGee.

McGee stood before them all with a soft grin, his muscles against the fabric oof his shirt, his hair wavy and slightly longer, Abby bounced into his arms laughing her head off as he span her around.

"Oh Timmy" she squealed out and he chuckled "Good to see you too Abby" he kissed her cheek before letting go and walked over to Gibbs "Hello Agent Gibbs" he nodded "Hey Ducky" he nodded again, he regarded Tony and Ziva closely before giving them a curt nod before folllowing Jenny Shepherd to her office.

2 hours after the transfer was complete, McGee got to his old desk which was as he remembered, as Abby filled him in on recent events in his absence, she had dumped the Tech she was seeing after 4 weeks when he tried to force her into some serious commitment, McGee remembered that she hated that stuff after they dated. Gibbs and Jenny Shepherd were engaged to be married which had made McGee smile bright, Gibbs deserved some happiness, and then she started to tell him about the replacements they had after he left, None had lasted very long because Gibbs were snapping at them, he scared them away, McGee laughed slightly but then they hit on the case.

A Marine cybernectics technician had been brutally murdered in his home, Ducky showed hiim the body, their was a hole in the chest where his heart was supposed to be, whatever hit him had destroyed all his organs in his chest... McGee had seen this a dozen time's over... Nobody knew he had transferred back for a different reason.

Tony showed him the pictures of the crimescene and his heart sank, the words Crimson was written on the wall with the victims blood.

McGee had called a video conferance at MTAC, soon the Ncis team in Los Angeles appeared.

"McGee" Callum nodded while the others smiled.

"Hey guys... just letting you know i'm here" he started nervously.

"Good to hear but whats really up?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

McGee chuckled "I think you know me too well"

They chuckled "We all do"

McGee's face darkened "He's here"

The silence had become deafening as their face's turned to horror... Kenzi was shaking her head "No Timothy" she growled "Not this time... don't you dare"

Ziva could not help feel the jealousy raising at Kenzi's famiarity with McGee while everyone watched him "I'll be fine... i learnt my lesson from the last time" he bidded his goodbyes before cutting off.

Kenzi knew though... she knew what was going to happen, so she did the best thing she could knowing it would probably ruin their friendship.

"Director Shepherd" she called over the conferance she had called.

"Special Agent Kenzi" Shepherd replied with a smile "What can i do for you?"

"Its about Tim... i mean Special Agent McGee" Kenzi replied.

"It's ok to be familiar with him Kenzi" Jenny Shepherd laughed while Kenzi sighed.

"It's about the Crime scene you have" Kenzi moved on quickly.

"You have informatiion on it?" Jenny Shepherd asked curiously.

"Yes but thats Tim's job to tell but i need to ask a favour" she said nervously.

"Ok... What favour?" the Director asked.

"Make sure Tim stays safe" she gulped back the vomit in her throat "this killer is different"

The director moved closer "Different how?"

"you won't believe me if i told you but... this killer Pushes Timmy to his very limit" Kenzi said shaking.

"I'll take him off the case" the Director offered but Kenzi shook her head "He won't stop... this killer has nearly killed Timmy 4 times"

"WHAT?!" The Director asked incredulous.

"This fight will test you all but Timmy... you're about to see him go to his limit" Kenzi warned with shaky breath "My favour is... please keep him safe and be there for him" Kenzi had given her favour to the Director and Jenny Shepherd nodded in reply "We will have his back"

"Thank you" Kenzi smiled and cut off the conversation.

It was time Jenny shepherd and The team had a word with McGee.

(please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Project Crimson

(I'm glad your enjoying)

Project Crimson:

McGee watched and waited as everyone sat at the table and looked to him waiting pensively. McGee gulped at their stares but he was busy trying to rope in his own anger after realising the son of a bitch was back, they were about to hit the biggest trouble they had ever faced before.

"Special Agent McGee" Director Shepherd said.

"Let me guess" McGee smirked "Kenzi told you about what happened"

Everyone looked to the Director Shepherd confused and she smiled "She told me that you had 4 close calls with this monster" Abby's and Ziva's eyes widened in shock and fear while Gibbs was looking pissed.

"It all started during my 2nd year in Los Angeles... we were called to a gruesome Murder scene... the victim was a Naval officer who was visitng the local Cybernectics research facility that was working on the new project for seriously wounded soldiers... It was called 'Project Crimson' he took a sip of water "it was meant to save them but something went wrong with the prototype, they made a very big era with the pilot system... the Crimson suit needs a stable mind but the man they used had not exactly had not been as stablle as they thought, then the CPU component sent an eletrical charge coursing through his brain stem, basically his brain was fried so much it had made him even more unstable... Bloodthirsty" he shivered at the memories of the dead bodies that creation left in its wake.

"What about you? Why are you taking it personal?" Shepherd asked.

"I was the first one to come face to face and survive" he shrugged "That... monster sees me as it's equal" he stood up and walked to the window "i thought hard for my survival and everytime i do... that thing comes at me again... this killing now is just a message for me"

"How can we stop it?" Gibbs asked.

"We can't... the suit is unbeatable" McGee sighed sadly "in Los Angeles i hit him with everything i had, hell even the marines had a crack and they lost"

"How?" Abby spoke up.

"it has an algorythm embedded in the structure of the suit, it evolves after receiving a hit then it becomes invincible to that attack" McGee chuckled.

"How does it travel?" Ziva asked.

"It can run very fast... luckily the plans for the flight suit had been destroyed in the fire after the first killing" McGee had finished everything.

Everyone was silent as he made his way around the table and towards the door "Their is another cybernectics researcher that worked at the facility where they created this thing... he lives on base in Norfolk" Gibbs followed him out the door "Ziva go with McGee" she nodded immedietly and headed after McGee who was barrelling his way to the elevator.

Ziva could not believe the sight of the Black ford Mustang before her "Is this yours?" she gasped and he nodded "yep... anymore questions you can ask on the way" he told her and she nodded.

The roaring of the engine and the squealing tires as they took off towards their destination... they had both been quiet as they arrived a few minutes later.

McGee and Ziva walked to the door of the Cyber tech and knocked as McGee called out "Richard fenix" he called out, Ziva scanned the area behind them as McGee called again "Mr Fenix... it's Special Agent McGee of Ncis" he identified himself.

The sound of something pumping and charging came from behind the door, Ziva had never heard anything like this before, it was a high pitch slowly highing pitch.

McGee paled immedietly "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed tackling Ziva away from the house as the door Exploded into atoms.

McGee drew his gun and glared at Ziva "RUN!" He yelled as she stared at the new figure before them, a dark red armour surrounding this strange man, the eyes on its helmet were briight red, its fist was clenched... The Crimson Cyborg.

"Tim" it's dark voice gravelly voice sounded.

"Crimson!" McGee growled angrily.

"We meet again... it's fate" its dark chuckle made McGee's hair stand on end.

"Fate my ass you murderous fuck" McGee ran at the metal beast, Ziva gasped scared of what was going to happen to him, she knew he would be angry but she had never seen McGee this angry before.

The Cyborg made a punch for McGee but he was faster, sliding under the Cyborg's assault but was caught off guard by an elbow to the ribs, he was sure he felt a rib crack as he flew backwards and hit the side of the building, Ziva internally pleaded he was going to stay down but he didn't, instead he got back up using a pole that had been left behind from the construction that had finished a few days ago.

The Cyborg barrelled its way back at McGee and attacked, McGee ducked and dodged its attack and then with one hard swing he caught the head of the Cyborg which stumbled back... that was the first time he had landed a strike up close and personal to the metal beast and it made him feel very good, the Cyborg was disoriented from the strike allowing McGee too advance and strike violently at the creature, swinging the pole at him hard and fast not showing any mercy.

Ziva watched as McGee struck at the Cyborg hard and she felt her heart lift with hope but soon she lost the hope when the Cyborg gripped the pole and lit up, it had evolved to be invincible, McGee groaned as he struggled to get his weapon from the Cyborgs hand and soon he was thrown through the window of the house.

Ziva screamed as she launched herself towards The house as McGee stumbled out, his clothes were all torn while blood seaped through onto the fabric.

"You llive to fight another day McGee" it chuckled darkly as McGee tried to stand to contnue the fight but Ziva held him back.

"Until next time" soon metal wings expanded from the sides as they watched in horror as he launched himself into the sky.

"That's..." Ziva was speechless.

"That's new" McGee chuckled to himself before he fell onto his knees while Ziva held him tight.

They were out of their league thiis time.

(hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	4. Aftermath

(thanks for the reviews... please keep them coming)

Aftermath:

The ambulance had arrived on the scene after Ziva had contacted them and they were stitching up McGee's wounds after pulling shards of glass from them, his ribs were bruised but he needed to be more careful, he can add another notch to the times the Crimson Cyborg had beaten him.

McGee = 0

Crimson = 5

McGee was slightly angry at Ziva for holding him back from the creature but he was not in the mood to talk to her now but instead he needed to go inside and look over the crimescene. One thing was bothering him though, where the hell did Crimson get that flight tech from, the original plans were destroyed in the fire.

"You ok McGee" Ziva asked with concern and he hadn't replied, instead he jumped from the ambulance and headed inside the Crimescene, his face contorted in pain as his ribs were sore as hell.

The crimescene was a mess, papers were sprawled out all over the place, Crimson must have suprised Fenix cause there was a hole in the back of the house, Fenix was in pieces, literally... Crimson had torn him to pieces, Tools and equipment lay sprawled out all over the place.

"Ah Timothy... We live in interesting time's" Ducky greeted as he joined the young agent.

"Indeed we do Ducky" he replied with a nod and a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky asked placing a hand on his shoulder and McGee nodded "I'm ok"

"You'll stop him" Ducky left McGee standing at the crimescene while the others worked it.

"Thanks Ducky" he whispered to himself before he looked around the room.

Gibbs and Tony canvassed the scene while Ziva took pictures of the crime area where ducky placed Fenix's bits and pieces into the back.

Ncis:

Director Shepherd was waiting at MTAC... she had Informed Kenzi of McGee's encounter with Crimson and to say she was less than happy was un understatment, she struggling to keep her smirking in when she see's McGee's face as Kenzi lets him know just how angry she was at him... Gibbs and the team returned to the bullpen after the crimescene was processed and McGee was called to MTAC.

McGee had a feeling what was coming since the Director had been talking to Kenzi since his return, he gulped nervously... out of all the things that he no longer afraid of... he was not afraid that the Crimson could kill him, but Kenzi was the only person who could scare the crap out of him.

"McGee" she warned as he arrived in MTAC.

"Kenzi..." he was cut off "What the hell were you thinking?!" she shrieked at hiim.

He opened his mouth to speak but she continued her ranting and all Tim did was nod along to her ranting before she stopped to take a breath "Kenzi... i'm ok. just a few scars and bruised ribs" he groaned as he watched her taking deep breaths.

"You promised me Director" she said to Jenny Shepherd.

"I know... McGee was with Ziva at the time" Ziva took a step forward and Kenzi folded her arms narrowing her eyes "McGee mentioned you" McGee was feeling uneasy now, after his heart broke Kenzi had repaired him now here he was and he hoped Kenzi would not mention what he was like because of Ziva.

"All good I hope" she asked jookingly.

"Hmph" Kenzi replied as she looked to McGee "Just please be careful Timothy" she pleaded and he nodded his head in return "I give you my word" he bowed to her causing a hearty smile before bidding goodbye and the screen switched off.

Ziva looked to him waiting for an explanation and he just shrugged and walked away from her.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk as McGee came back into bullpen and groaned in pain while taking up his place at his desk. McGee had felt a tense atmosphere between Ziva and Tony since his return, He couldn't help but feel guilty for ignoring her because she held him back from getting himself killed.

Maybe it was time for them to talk.

(enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	5. The Overdue Talk

(this chapter was tough)

The Overdue Talk:

McGee arrived into the Ncis Bullpen with some coffee's in hand for the team, Ziva and Tony were still glaring at each over and McGee felt a shiver down his spine, he passed them both their coffees then handed Gibbs his coffee, Abby had her CAF POW which made her very happy.

Ziva sighed as Tony and Gibbs went out to talk to the neighbours of Fenix's to see if they had seen anything strange, Ziva was typing away in silence and McGee closed his eyes nervously 'now or never' he thought to himself.

"Hey Ziva" he stood up and walked to her desk and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh... you're talking to me" she said sarcastically.

"Look... I'm sorry for ignoring you since i have been back" McGee held up his hands in surrender.

"Apology accepted" she nodded and he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet... she looked confused and was drawn into a gentle hug, Ziva smiled brighter as she held him tight.

"I missed you McGee" Ziva whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too Ziva" McGee replied and pulled back from the hug "so tell me... what's going on with you and Tony?" McGee asked letting her sit back at her desk.

"It's nothing just some marriage difficulties" She replied looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ziva... if you ever want to talk, I'm here" McGee offered and Ziva nodded "that goes both ways Tim" she replied looking at him with worry "What I saw in you yesterday was something I've never seen" McGee nodded "Come with me" he held a hand out to her which she took and soon he was leading her into the men's room and locked the door behind him.

McGee... What's going on?" she asked as he began to unbutton his new dark shirt.

"You want to know... why I'm so angry" she nodded and slowly he pulled his shirt off revealing something that made her heart break... 50% of his chest was scarred and burned.

Ziva moved closer and began to trace each scar with her fingers gently.

"How?" she couldn't finish her sentence as the voice got caught in her throat.

McGee turned around and revealed that one scar was on the back, one of Crimsons attacks at gone straight through... it was a miracle he had survived.

"Kenzi and Dom saved my life after my first encounter with Crimson... I still angry and hurt about..." she nodded back the tears "About my marriage to Tony" she whimpered and he nodded "After that encounter i was broken even more" he began to put his shirt back on "But then he latched onto me, saw me as his equal since I survived" McGee finished up as he buttoned himself up.

"I'm so..." he cut her off with another hug "its ok Ziva... as long as your happy... I'm glad" he left her standing there shocked as a tear fell "Whose says I'm Happy" she whispered to the silent room.

Crimson:

The deep robotic laughter filled the air as Crimson looked at the wall before him, Picture's of McGee were filled his sight.

"Until next time... brother"

* * *

Next time on Ncis:

McGee!" Ziva screams,

Kenzi" McGee punched the table as his anger overloaded.

Ncis base in Los Angeles In flames.

a fight to survival for McGee.

"Please come back to me" Ziva pleaded.

Crimsons metallic laughter "I won!"

(next chapter will be done soon)


	6. Destruction and Taken

(this was tougher than the last chapter... I hope you enjoy)

Destruction and taken:

Director Shepherd had been trying to get into contact with Ncis in Los Angeles but so far they were getting static, McGee was getting worried slowly, he had not heard from Kenzi or the others for hours, the last time he sppoke to Kenzi was when she had told him off after his lost encounter with Crimson, it was not like her to drop contact without letting him know, it was the agreement they made when he left... his gut was telling him something was very wrong.

They waited for hours when they found a camera across the street from Ncis Base in Los Angeles to hack into, i was a traffic cam which was useful to him now, a tech exppert in hacking had put it up onn the screen and they coouldn't believe the sight on the screen, the building was on fire, bodies were sprawled out in the court yard.

McGee felt extremely sick and he emptied the contents of hig guts into a nearby bin... when a tech had called to them "We have incoming message" he put iit up on the screen.

"Hello brother" the sicking sound of that Metallic voice sounded in McGee's ears.

"If your watching this you have discovered the remains of your last base, i have someone for you" the sight of a battered Kenzi lay unconscious in the corner "Kenzi!" McGee punch a nearby desk.

"you want her... come to the Cyber research operations building in Washington D.C... or i'll tear her limb from limb" Everyone's turned to McGee and found that he was gone, Ziva went after him "McGee!" she screamed as she hit the elevator doors seperating her from him, she couldn't understand why the next words that feel out of her mouth "please Come back to me" the slammed a palm against the door and stalked back to Gibbs.

McGee:

McGee had arrived at the research building which looked like it had been abandoned, the top floor was under renovation which meant the Crimson was on the highest level.

McGee readied his SIG and the elevator had made its way up, he needed to save Kenzi.

He stalked around the corners and scanned everyinch of his eyesight before coming face to face with The crimson Cyborg, on the ground behind him Lay the broken form of Kenzi, McGee tighten showed Crimson his SIG before throwing it away, knowing it was useless in this fight.

Crimson grinned and slowly advanced towards the agent, McGee scanned the room but he could find nothing to use, the construction men must have cleaned their tools for the day, damn them.

"You know Crimson... your a waste of my time" McGee had one idea but it was a a long shot and probably going to hurt like hell, there was one thing that Crimson hated more and that was being ignored by McGee.

"What?" Crimson stopped and smoke began to flow from the flight unit on its back.

"You heard me... i can't be bothered with you any more" McGee began to walk away.

"MMMMMCCCCGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!" Crimson screamed as it blasted itself at McGee, McGee grinned as he dove to the ground catching the Cyborg off guard and it over shot its target and began to smash through the walls of the next offices... if McGee's calculations were right it should take 38 seconds for Crimsons next attack... he wasted no time.

Grabbing his phone he dialed Gibbs number "Gibbs... come for Kenzi at the Cyber research centre... its time me and Cyborg get some fresh air" he hung up before Gibbs could reply and soon the Cyborg was flying back at him, McGee dived back as the Cyborg hit him.

McGee gripped tight as Crimson had smashed them both through the window and began to fly them high above Washington D.C.

They both struggled as McGee wrapped his jacket Crimsons eyes which blinded it making them spiral out of control, the rooftop of the building slowly aproached and McGee let the Cyborg throw him off... 'phase 1 was complete' McGee thought too himself as he lay there with his eyes closed. Crimson landed next to him, he had not bothered scanning the body before heading over to the edge of the building and screaming "I won!" he laughed evily.. thunder roared above them as the rain began to pour 'Phase 2... Jackass' McGee got to his feet and readied his jacket... he hoped this plan was working.

Throwing everything he had to his legs, he charged at the Cyborg which was celebrating his supposed victory and no time to react as McGee slammed into him sending them over the edge, McGee held onto the armour as the cyborgs flight techs Auto protection had kicked in sending them flying through the streets, Crimson screamed as McGee once again wrapped his jacket around his face blinding him... McGee was grinning like an idiot, he was flying this blinded cyborg towards the power station... his plan was too fry this sucker... complete overload of its neural receptors, Crimson had lost control of the flight tech since the Auto protective system was designed to protect the suit from any damage it rceived from falling, McGee knew that and it was what he was counting on the most, the station was closing fast.

5:

McGee counted down.

4:

He readied himself.

3:

"This is for Kenzi" McGee growled "And everyone you killed you Bastard"

2:

With one last effort McGee threw himself off the Cyborg.

1:

Crimson yellled as he was too late to react.

0:

McGee bounced and rolled along the ground busting himself, he coughed and spluttered up blood he struggled to stand but fell on the ground seriously hurt.

The power station exploded at the impact and Crimson screamed in agony as jollts of power overlloaded his receptors as the bolts coursed through his body... McGee grinned happily as he leaned back againnst a nearby car watching satified as he clutched his ribs tight... Soon the powerstation exploded engulfing the cyborg in the blast.

McGee spat blood fromm his mouth "Evolve from that you fucker" he growlled and chuckled happily but his face fell 'no... why wont you die' he thought too himself as he watched in horror as the cyborg crawled out of the rubble.

"See you around Brother" he took off into the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" McGee screamed to the thunder before he colllapsed from his injuries.

The fight Continues:

Next time on Ncis:

What is the secret under Richard Fenix's house.

Will it be McGee's victory or his doom.

(I'm on a roll)

Lycanboy666


	7. A Secret Revealed

(Thank you all for the kind reviews... its these reviews that keep me writing... Thank you)

A Secret Revealed:

When McGee had regained his senses after waking 3 days later, Ziva was by his bed side with The team plus the Los Angeles team, Dom and Callum gave him a firm handshake, Kenzi pressed a soft kiss too his head and Ziva did the same... Abby hugged him tight as she struggled with the tears in her eyes.

McGee turned to Callum and grinned "I thought you all were dead"

Callum grinned and chuckled "Nah... we escaped during his attack... Hetty sends her best she is just finishing up with Director Shepherd" McGee groaned as he sat up and placed his feet on the floor but just sat there.

"You were lucky McGee" Dom said "What you went through would have killed any other person" they all nodded and Gibbs watched the agent get oout of the bed shakingly.

"Fat lot of goood it did... that thing's still Alive" he groaned as he limped his way to the chair near the window.

"Forget about him, you live to fight another day" Dominic patted his shoulder and everyone nodded in agreement.

McGee knew he was right, he survived another encounter but he was running out of lives fast... he needed an Achillles heel against that beast.

Ncis:

The body count was stacking up and there was nothing they could do to stop it, Callum and the team from Ncis in Los Angeles joined in the fight, Kenzi was bed ridden in hospital with her boyfriend watching over her, he had no idea why she believed in McGee so much but she saw something in him which nobody could see.

McGee visited as much as he could but was at the office trying to track Crimson down.

He had reached the end of his rope when he stumbled on something, Richard Fenix's house was the same as it was before, their was construction pieces leftover but nothing had changed inside or outside of the building, and 2 questions popped into his head 'Why contract builders for a job that had not even been done?' and 'What had changed?' and an answer came too him "that house was hiding something" he grabbed his coat and headed to the door not realising Ziva was right behind him until it was too late.

Ziva and McGee spread around the house to find what had changed in the building, looking for anything that didn't match or anything, McGee had reached the last room with Ziva and that was the study room where the bits and pieces of the body were found, Ziva had searched high and low for anyhting new in this room but nothing, until McGee called out;

"Ziva" he motioned her to him and she stood by him as they stared at the wince case the size of the book shelves... cobwebs blowing gently but theire was no breeze coming from behind them, McGee looked at the faint scratching on the ground so he gripped the shelf tight and soon it began to rumble deep as it opened.

McGee looked to Ziva and smiled "shall we" he bowed and walked head as she followed with a smirk.

The sound stairs were dark and damp... they thought they were heading into a damp cellar... but iinstead they found a room full of computers, the power lever rested comfotably in the off positions, Ziva went to the lever and placced a hand on it, McGee looked at her and was about to tell her to stop but too late, she pulled the lever and soon the lights and computers buzzed to life, the light blue illuminated the room around them, McGee spotted something in the corner of his eyes, it was a figure, McGee gulped the bile back thinking he knew what it was was.

"Crimson" he warned and they both drew their guns and took aim, No gun fire as they both froze at the sight before them... it was a Cybernectic suit

McGee" she gasped at the sight of it as they cllosed in, the suit was empty.

This battle suit was more bulky and looked like it could match to the Crimson, iits colour was sky blue, its bulkiness was something that made them iin awe, the flight tech smaller than Crimsons and it was folded into a bagpack type, 2 long blades were attached to the arms and folded back ready to be drawn.

McGee gulped as he gazed at the sight.

A voice brought them both back to reality "My name is Richard Fenix... I am the creator of the Crimson suit... My life's work" McGee and Ziva went around to the screen before them and listened intently. "My work was meant to save lives... but instead it has been perverted for evil" McGee's mind was filled with the images of the dead, Ziva gripped his hand tight as they listened "Now i have built a new suit... one that does not rely on CPU control but instead, the will of a human pilot... this is my last chance, my legacy is destroying lives... it is time to make things right"

"If your watching this then Crimson has found me... The suit is shielded from its sensors so its safe here... but Crimson must be stopped... i beg you, End the beast i created... my monster must die, I wish my Legacy to be used to save lives... this suit will grant me that... i beg you... Stop Crimson once and for all" the image faded from existance.

Ziva choked back the tears "He died trying to fix his mistake"

"Lets get out of here" McGee grabbed her hand and led her to the stares.

"McGee... wait" Ziva stopped.

"What Ziva" McGee looked curiously.

"We have a way to stop it" Ziva looked at him hopeful.

"Oh no" McGee shook his head hard "no way"

"Tim... you can end this" She pleaded.

"I will not use that thing" He grrowled out "i will not become like Crimson"

"But..." He cut her off

"I AM NO HERO!" he turned away from her "Lets get back to base"

Ziva unwillingly follwed making sure the entrance was closed.

(what do you think now?)

Lycanboy666


	8. Fears and Decisions

(enjoy)

Fears, truths and decisions:

McGee was afraid, Gibbs and everyone on the team had looked at him as if he was crazy not to take the opportunity to use the suit, Word had spread to Kensi in the form of Callen who had told her about McGee's reluctance to use the suit, she understood McGee more than anyone else so she asked Callen to tell me to come to her.

McGee arrived with flowers in hands and placed them on her with a loving smile "these are for you" he said and she smiled "Thanks"

"I take it Callen told you" he said knowing that Callen tells her everything when it came to him.

"Yeah... he did" She relaxed into the bed "Why won't you do it Tim?" she asked curiously.

"Because i'm afraid" he confessed.

"Oh?" She motioned him to continue.

"Of becoming like him" he looked to the window and Kensi sighed "You know that won't happen Timmy" she took his hand in hers.

"Thats just it... how do we know?" he began to rant "I'm sure they thought the same about him before the shit hit the fans, how do we know that I won't end up the same way!" she slapped him across the cheek as he leaned forward to finish his rant... he doubled back and groaned "OW!" he squeaked.

Kensi smirked "You want to know how i know you won't?" she asked nd he nodded for her to continue "Because i see you Timothy, your Loyal, brave... and loving" she smiled "your filled with Love for Ziva... she is what will keep you grounded" she finished her speech as McGee stood there with a dumb expression on his face.

"But her and Tony..." she cut him off "Talk to her about that" she grinned as he looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Oh and Timmy..." Kensi called and he turned to her "I believe in you" he chuckled before leaving to talk to Ziva who was sitting outside on the bonnet of his mustang.

"Kensi is slowly getting better" he told her and she nodded... he scanned her body sllowly for any differences and noticed the ring on her finger was gone "Me and Tony have been divorced for a few weeks" she replied knowing the question he was going to ask "Thats why things between me and him are tense" McGee sighed sitting next to her and pulled her closer "why didn't you tell me?" he asked and she shrugged "you had your own problems" she chuckled silently "I would have made time for you" he kissed her head and she nodded "I know" she snuggled in as they looked up in the sky.

"Do you believe in me Ziva" he asked.

she nodded without hesitation "yes" she replied.

"Why?" he was curious

"Because your a good man" she looked up into his eyes.

"And the suit" He started "what do you think?" he was nervous as hell.

"I think that suit was made for you to end this... Crimson won't know what will hit" she giggled kissing his cheek gently.

Kensi was right... he had something worth fighting for.

Crimson was starting his attack on the Norfolk harbour as McGee and Ziva entered the house, the suit was exactly where they left it, McGee's heart was pounding in his chest as he held Ziva close as the suit opened up to receive its pilot... He needed some reasurance from her and she had just the right thing, she pulled him into another gentle kiss on the cheek before letting him go, McGee knew what was about to come and he was ready for it, Crimson needed to be stopped and with one movement he stepped inside of the suit... Ziva stood and watched as the suit closed around his body, its eyes glowed light blue and soon McGee had full control of the suit.

Silence filled the air as Ziva made her way closer to him "Timmy" she whimpered a little afraid.

"Ziva" a deep rumbling voice camee from the helmet.

"How is it in there?" she asked and he groaned "Bloody hot and tight in the crotch"

she burst out laughing as she realised he had did it, he had beaten the software.

The sounds of sirens came from outside before she looked to McGee "they need you" he nodded and made his way into the garden followed closely by Ziva.

"How the hell do i get my flight tech to work?" he asked to himself, Ziva could not help but tease him "read the manual" he growled.

Stupid... bloody... thing... FLY!" he screamed as his flight tech launched him high... Ziva was laughing on the ground as his girlish shrieks could be heard in the distance... this was going to be good.

(hope you enjoyed)

Next Chapter: Skyborg vs Crimson.

Lycanboy666


	9. Skyborg Vs Crimson

(It has been fun to write this McGiva fic, and I am glad that you have enjoyed... last chapter coming soon)

Skyborg Vs. Crimson:

McGee inside his battle suit was flying at maximum speed towards Norfolk harbour where Crimson was destroying everything in sight... McGee had called his battle suit Skyborg.

Crimson was to busy to notice the incoming Skyborg.

"Break!" McGee was screaming but the suit sped up instead and soon he hit Crimson hard sendiing them spiralling through a nearby building, the shock of the bump had knocked Skyborgs systems back into syncronisation, everything was now under full control and can be accessed by McGee's thoughts.

Crimson stood up and looked at the Skyborg standing before it, the innocent people watched from the sides as the 2 battle suits stood in front of them.

"What are you?" Crimson readied itself as Skyborg did the same.

"your worst nightmare" Skyborg unfolded 2 swords which were attached to his arms and he was ready for battle.

Crimsone charged and Skyborg reacted faster bringing the right sword up to block and sweep kicked Crimsons feet from under it, the floor cracked as Crimson inpacted on the ground, Skyborg went to strike but Crimson rolled to the side avoiding Skyborgs sword strike narrowingly.

Crimson charged its cannon and fired but Skyborg replied by spinning to the side making it miss it's target and soon skyborg fired a Railgun bolt from his arm which landed a direct hit on Crimsons chest, Crimson groaned out as it felt it's systems become damaged, now was the time to retreat, it's wings spread and it's flight teck launched itself into the sky thinking it was over, But it was not.

Skyborg fired its own flight tech and chased after the murderous cyborg, Kensi watched as live coverage of the fight filled every major news channel in the country, she couldn't not keep thhe smile off her face as she watched from the bed with Callen sitting with her.

"Don't just sit there... get us some popcorn" She ordered him and he chuckled heading out to find popcorn.

Gibbs, Tony and Jenny shepherd watched the screan with Abby and Ducky as Skyborg and Crimson began their arrial assault on eachover, Skyborg had not expected a laser blast from Crimson and it hit him straight in the chest, McGee grunted as his suit began to fall but he recovered quickly, drawing his right sword once again he watched as it glowed a light orange, the sword was heated.

Crimson flew at him but Skyborg sideswiped it and cut straight through the left wing of Crimsons flight tech, Crimson's flight tech only operated properly with to wings on both sides and Skyborg finished the flight tech off ripping the remaining wing off completley sending Crimson falling through the sky.

Skyborg aka McGee watched as it fell to the ground with an echoing slam, Crimson was heavily damaged from Skyborgs attacks but it was not over yet, it was still in the fight, problem was its programming to evolve after each attack was destroyed from the raillgun Skyborg hit him with, unluckily for Skyborg it had not had the one ability that Crimson had... speed.

Skyborg landed a few metres behind it, Crimson drew its knives and soon it hit Skyborg like a lightening, over and over again, McGee had not expected the attack as he grunted from each hit recieved from speeding Crimson before a strike had sent him flying to the ground, Skyborg grunted as he hit the ground hard.

Crimson chuckled darkly as it twirled the knives in it's hands as Skyborg lay motionless on the ground, McGee was running through different weapons for the appropriate attack and soon he found the right one.

"Time to die" Crimson jumped high, it was going to inpale him.

Skyborg rolled making Crimson missed and soon his left fist was enfulfed in lightening as he slammed it hard into Criimsons Face sending it into the sky then came carshing back to earth.

Skyborg engulfed both fists into shock strikers and soon he was attacking Crimson with everything he had, little shards of armour flew away from the murderous monster, Skyborg was going to put this killer away so with one last shocking punch too the face sending hit backwards 2 steps, and was soon hit by another railgun to the body, Crimsons body was shocked and battered beyond belief, Skyborg started scanning the cyborg killer and soon he smashed his fist straight into the CPU power packs and crushed it, the cyborg was gone and the pilot was still alive... Just what McGee wanted.

He had realised during the flight in that killing the beast was not going to change anything... he wanted the satifaction of seeing this man behind bars.

The Crimsons pilot was taken away by Ncis agents 20mins after the fight was over and skyborg was back in his new home. McGee groaned as Ziva hugged him "Are you in pain?" she asked and he shook his head "No... the crotch was so tight i pulled myself a wedgie" he pulled at the back of his jeans causing Ziva to laugh loud.

They locked the suit away where it belonged and McGee gave Ziva the key "Whats this for?" she asked.

"Bury it... get rid of it" he replied fixing his shirt.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"The suit was only meant for this" McGee replied heading out the door with Ziiva following close behind.

"That suit was made to save lives" Ziva glared at him.

"Then give it to the FBI or the CIA" he entered the car as Ziva did the same giving him a quick slap across the head.

"You really think Fornell or Kort will use that suit to save lives" her words hit him and he knew she was right, well maybe Fornell might but not Kort.

"I'll think about it" he replied and she placed the key in her ppocket "then i'll keep this till you need it" she grinned kissing hm gently before driving off to Ncis one question remained in his mind.

'Should i keep it... should i hand it over to Fornell?"

he knew one thing though... Trent Kort will not get his hands on it.

(Ah my favourite chapter to write)

Lycanboy666


	10. Epilogue: Choice's and Hope

(This is the final chapter... enjoy)

Epilogue: Choice's and Hope:

3 Weeks afterwards and the city was still under repairs from Crimson's and Skyborg's battle... McGee still had not decided to either destroy the suit or to hand it to the FBI before the CIA found it, Trent Kort dropped by earlier that day to threaten hm to hand it over but he pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

McGee felt free now that Crimson was gone, Kensi and the LA team had gone back to the ruins of their base and had began to rebuild, Ziva and his relationship wass slowly building to a comfortable spot.

Meanwhile in the Prison system, the Pilot of Crimson was sat in silence until the door opened and a helmet slid before him.

A deep voice sounded in his ears "Time to choose Crimson"

Glowing green eyes was shining bright from the shadows.

"How Many have joined" Crimson looked to the suit which had looked like it had been rebuilt and upgraded from the wreck the Skyborg made it into.

"7" The metallic voice replied.

"7 soldiers" Crimsons pilot grinned as piece by piece the suit latched back on to him.

"We are the future" the Green eyes dissapeared into the night, Crimsoon grinned 'Skyborg was in trouble'

An Army was made for one purpose... his destruction.

Ncis:

Ziva and McGee were laughing their heads off as Tony and Gibbs were down to see Abby when FBI agent Fornell came in "Where's Gibbs?" Fornell looked like he had been through hell.

"Whats happened?" McGee led him to Tony's desk where he sat down while McGee checked him for wounds.

Fornell couldn't get the words out but instead pointed to the screen.

Ziva pulled up the channel and gasped at the sight before, McGee watched too as a new choice was made, a chooice that was going to tesk everyounce of his strengh.

9 cybersuits and amoungst them... Crimson.

Ziva looked to crimson and held out an open hand to him... the key.

"Ziva" he took the key and pulled her hard into a deep passionate kiss "I love you" he whispered and she kissed him as tears fell down her cheek feeling more happier than ever before "I love you 2" an explosion sounded in the distance and she grinned "Go get em... Skyborg" he ran... leaving her and Fornell watching the screen.

The fight had only just begun.

(Sequel coming soon 'Skyborg Rises'

Lycanboy666


End file.
